


Une fois, deux fois...

by malurette



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Moving On, New love, One Shot, relationships past and new
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'amour, c'est compliqué. Pour Gojyō et Hakkai, en plus de qui ils aiment maintenant, la question de qui ils ont aimé autrefois se pose également et aucune n'est vraiment évidente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une fois, deux fois...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mais où avait-il donc la tête ?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/359143) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Une fois, deux fois...  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Gensōmaden Saiyūki  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Cho Hakkai/Sha Gojyō (mention de Gonō/Kanan)  
>  **Genre :** un chouïa compliqué  
>  **Gradation :** PG à PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Minekura Kazuya, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème :** 8#6, « en amour encore une fois » pour 10_choix  
>  **Nombre de mots :** un bon millier

D’aussi loin que Hakkai se souvienne, Cho Gonō n’a jamais aimé personne. Blessé par l’abandon subi tout petit et rejetant le monde entier de l’orphelinat, il s’est construit des barrières autour du cœur pour s’assurer ne (plus) jamais être blessé.  
Jusqu’à Kanan.  
Mais il affirme l’avoir aimée parce qu’elle était « lui ».

C’était là sa première justification d’adolescent effrayé par la violence de ses propres sentiments (et à raison, comme il lui sera prouvé par la suite).

Hakkai sait aujourd’hui que quelle qu’en soit la raison il a vraiment aimé sa sœur. Et s’il n’a pas su mourir avec elle c’est que finalement, contrairement à ce qu’il a voulu croire, ils étaient deux êtres différents...  
(Pourtant il croit encore qu’ils n’avaient qu’une seule âme, qu’un seul cœur, pour deux, et que c’est Kanan qui en a hérité – elle morte, elle les a emportés et lui n’a plus rien de tel.)

Il a été amoureux fou, en tout cas. Tellement que depuis il est persuadé que plus jamais il ne pourra aimer de nouveau. Parce qu’il ne veut pas trahir le souvenir de Kanan, et parce que l’amour, pour ce qu’il en sait maintenant, ça fait bien trop mal.   
Comme autrefois, enfant, il affirmait ne jamais pouvoir aimer quiconque, point final. C’est arrivé _une_ fois, dans des circonstances bien spéciales, et ça n’arrivera plus jamais. Il ne lui reste pas assez de cœur pour cela. Pas assez grand pour que qui que ce soit y pénètre. Trop dur, trop sec.

Cependant, il a négligé un détail :   
même si vraiment, son cœur est trop petit pour y laisser entrer quelqu’un, qu’est-ce qui empêche que quelqu’un avec un cœur plus grand, plus malléable, vienne entourer le sien ? Quand il dit ne plus pouvoir enlacer quiconque avec ses mains souillées de sang, qu’est-ce qui l’empêche de se laisser enlacer par d’autres mains ?

 

La donne a changé, depuis la mort de Kanan et de Gonō. Les résolutions qu’a prises Hakkai pour sa nouvelle vie se trouvent confrontées à une réalité nouvelle, différente de ce qu’il attendait.

 

Trois ans de vie commune, allez, deux ans de vie pour ainsi dire mariée, et un an sur la route ; si souvent côte à côte frôler la mort ensemble, partager les joies, les peines, la peur, les corvées...

Ce qu’il ressent pour Gojyō, ce que Gojyō peut-être ressent pour lui ? il n’est pas _juste_ son colocataire. Il est son meilleur ami. Et c’est de l’amour, aussi.  
De nouveau.  
Pas exactement comme pour Kanan. Mais impossible de s’y tromper : c’est de l’amour, une nouvelle fois.

Cette réalisation lui cause plus de peur que de joie.

« Si tu meurs, Gojyō, que ferai-je sans toi ? Peux-tu me promettre de ne pas mourir avant moi ?  
\- Je ne peux pas promettre mais que je ferai de mon mieux, tu le sais.  
\- La prochaine ~ _personne_ ~ avec qui je me mettrai devra être increvable.  
\- Sanzō-sama a décrété que nous l’étions. On fait confiance à la parole d’un très haut bonze là-dessus ? »

Ils choisissent d’en rire, pour éviter d’autres questions et surtout les réponses qui feront mal. Pour un temps au moins...

« Ceci dit, t’es vraiment sûr d’être amoureux ?  
\- Certain.  
\- Bon. Mais ça veut pas dire que moi je le suis aussi… Je sais pas, moi, ce que c’est l’amour. »

C’est la défense de Gojyō : se réfugier dans l’ignorance, au besoin le déni. Celle de Hakkai est de savoir précisément et donc pouvoir éviter – ça n’a pas marché. 

« Tu aimais ta mère, pourtant.   
\- Ch’sais pas trop.  
\- Tu voulais être aimé d’elle.  
\- Oui.  
\- Ton frère, aussi.  
\- Je l’aimais, ouais. Mais j’ai jamais été amoureux. Euh, ni de lui ni de personne, hein. Aucune des filles que j’ai baisées, déjà. J’aimais leur faire l’amour, _heck_ , j’aimerais toujours ! Mais elles... »

Il existe plusieurs formes d’affection et de gratification, ainsi que d’amour ; cela Hakkai ne le discute pas. Il veut bien croire Gojyō, en tout cas pour ce qu’il dit de sa vie avant leur rencontre. (Pour ça, il est bien forcé de le croire sur parole, et s’il ne lui faisait pas confiance, où iraient-ils ?)

Gojyō rumine tout de même :

« C’est vrai qu’au moment de te rencontrer je me suis demandé, c’est comment l’amour ? Pas que j’avais envie que ça m’arrive, je vivais très bien sans. Mais quand même... j’étais curieux.  
\- Et ensuite ? »

Intérieurement, Hakkai se demande,  
\- Est-ce que je t’ai fait peur à te montrer le résultat de l’amour dans mon cas ou est-ce que tu n’as plus eu à te demander parce que tu es devenu amoureux de moi ?

Mais il ne posera pas la question directement. Ça serait manquer gravement de tact, d’après lui. Et puis il ne voudrait pas entendre une réponse défavorable.

Il préfère une approche plus vague :  
« Et maintenant ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. Mais. Ouais, t’as p’tet raison. Je crois que c’est ça.  
\- Te voilà en amour pour la première fois. Ça se fête ?  
\- Oh, ta gueule. »

En faire un rite de passage, ça serait sous-entendre qu’il est vachement en retard sur ce qui est normal ? Non mais ho, pas question ! Gojyō s’en moque :

« Parce que genre, t’es un expert là-dedans.  
\- He bien, ça m’est déjà arrivé. Pour moi c’est la deuxième fois. C’est peut-être faible en valeur absolue mais quand même, en proprotion ça fait au moins deux fois plus que toi.  
\- Hey, stop ! Ça veut dire que tu as plus d’expérience que moi ??  
\- Ah ha. Peut-être bien, oui.  
\- Bah. Pour le sexe au moins je suis sûr que je reste le meilleur. »

Hakkai en rit, sincèrement heureux et amusé à la fois :  
« Prouve-le donc, dans ce cas.  
\- Comment ça _prouve-le_ ? Tu mets ma supériorité en doute ? Là-dessus je *sais* que j’ai plus d’expérience !  
\- He bien, je n’en serais pas si sûr à ta place. Tu ne sais pas, heureusement, tout ce qui s’est passé entre Elle et moi.  
\- Heh. Ouais. Je crois aussi que je préfère encore ne pas savoir. ~~Et puis je continue à penser que je suis le meilleur.~~ »

Comme si c’était la première fois pour tous les deux. Comme si à chaque nouvelle fois, c’était de nouveau la première. Après tout, le passé est le passé. Et ils ont le présent et plein d’avenir devant eux !


End file.
